gayyafandomcom-20200213-history
Masterlist: Bi Pan Poly
Masterlist of books featuring bisexual, pansexual, and/or polysexual characters of any gender. Books are organized alphabetically by first letter of the author's last name. A Leah on The Offbeat (Creekwood #2) by Becky Albertalli B * Love in the Time of Global Warming by Francesa Lia Block * Unspoken (Lynburn Legacy #1) by Sarah Rees Brennan * Untold (Lynburn Legacy #2) by Sarah Rees Brennan * Unmade (Lynburn Legacy #3) by Sarah Rees Brennan * The Coldest Girl in Coldtown by Holly Black C * Naomi & Ely's No Kiss List by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan * Tides by Betsy Cornwall * The Bane Chronicles by Cassandra Clare * Graceling (series) by Kristin Cashore D * Otherbound by Corinne Duyvis E There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with E. Help us out by adding some! F There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Z. Help us out by adding some! G * Light (Gone #6) by Michael Grant * Bzrk by Michael Grant H * Geography Club (Russel Middlebrook #1) by Brent Hartinger * The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer by Michelle Hodkin * The Evolution of Mara Dyer by Michelle Hodkin * The Retribution of Mara Dyer by Michelle Hodkin I There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with I. Help us out by adding some! J * The Bermudez Triangle by Maureen Johnson * The Summer Prince by Alaya Dawn Johnson K There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with K. Help us out by adding some! L * Pantomime by Laura Lam * Shadowplay by Laura Lam * The Full Spectrum: A New Generation of Writing About Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender, Questioning, and Other Identities edited by David Levithan and Billy Merrell * Ash by Malinda Lo * Adaptation by Malinda Lo * Inheritance by Malinda Lo * Everything Leads to You by Nina LaCour M * a+e 4ever (graphic novel) by Ilike Merey * Ink Exchange (Wicked Lovely #2) by Melissa Marr * Radiant Shadows (Wicked Lovely #4) by Melissa Marr * Darkest Mercy (Wicked Lovely #5) by Melissa Marr * Faery Tales and Nightmares by Melissa Marr * Teeth by Hannah Moskowitz N * More Than This by Patrick Ness O There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with O. Help us out by adding some! P * The City's Son (Skyscraper Throne #1) by Tom Pollock * The Glass Republic (Skyscraper Throne #2) by Tom Pollock Q There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Q. Help us out by adding some! R * Scrivener's Moon (Fever Crumb #3) by Philip Reeve S * Boyfriends With Girlfriends by Alex Sanchez * Far From You by Tess Sharpe * Grasshopper Jungle by Andrew Smith T * Coda by Emma Trevayne U There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with U. Help us out by adding some! V There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with V. Help us out by adding some! W * Teenage Rewrite by Brandon Williams * Afterworlds by Scott Westerfeld X There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with X. Help us out by adding some! Y There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Y. Help us out by adding some! Z There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Z. Help us out by adding some! Category:Masterlist